


Bill and Dipper

by RadioActivity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A full life, Life goes on for him, M/M, The death isn't horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: Dipper hasn't stopped dreaming about Bill since the summer ended. One day, the dreams turn from cruel and violent to oddly affectionate, romantic. Almost like a couple? Mabel doesn't support them, and Stan wouldn't even hear it. What's Dipper to do when he dreams of something so foreign and no one supports him?





	Bill and Dipper

The moonlight shone in through the windows, lighting the dark room. Dipper pressed his knees together, ducking his head. “I... really need to talk to you about this, Mabel. Will you be serious for me?”

Mabel put her tongue back in her mouth, sitting up. “Sure... I didn't know it was serious. What's going on?”

“Okay...” Dipper sighed. “You know about my dreams, right?”

“About dreaming about Bill every night? Yeah... I know about that. What's up?” Mabel looked at him, tilting her head.

“... Okay...” Dipper sighed, his breath coming out slowly and lengthily. “Mabel, the dreams are starting to... change. Well, no, not starting. They've fully changed...”

Mabel's eyes went wide. “Changed to what? You're finally starting to dream about other things now?”

“No... it's still Bill.” Dipper hid his face in his hand, flustered. “It's just... it used to be him torturing and scaring me. You know? Just stupid fears that got bigger. You know? But they're changing... they're... It started once with him playfully chiding me before the torture started... and I answered, and then... we started talking, before the torturing... and the torturing stopped, and it started turning... different.”

“Don't let him act like your friend and convince you to try to free him,” Mabel returned, giving Dipper an odd eye.

“... Not friends.” Dipper sighed. “Look, I think I need help or something.”

Mabel slid her legs out of the bed, resting them on the floor, gripping her pants, irritated. “Dipper, what are you saying? Not friends?”

“It's... it's more than friends...” Dipper flinched. “It's... sort of... it's romantic... We're more like a... c- Ow!” Dipper held his mouth. “U-uh... a couple... It's... I think I've got some kind of mental problem from that whole... summer...”

Mabel stared, eyes wide. “... Dipper, no. You're dreaming about Bill as a boyfriend now? Dipper, that's crazy, he's completely evil, and spoiled, and he's just completely rotten!”

“I... I know...” Dipper flinched. “I can't stop the dreams... they're so... so frequent. Every night... every night we sit together somewhere quiet and peaceful, and we just... we talk, and cuddle, and... he's never touched or kissed me... I've never done it with him, either, but it's so strong, that's why my last girlfriend and I exploded. I just didn't get any of the same feelings I get in my dreams. I tried to liven it up but she told me I was just trying too hard and get in bed with her and... I just didn't feel that. I didn't feel anything like that for her.”

“Dipper, this is such a huge mistake...” Mabel pressed her hands to her mouth. “Dipper, no. No, I can't support this at all... I- you're my brother, Dip, I love you, but... Bill wanted to murder us, he tried to kill us all Summer, he had actually killed Grunkle Ford... you... you like him?”

“I know. It's... it's not... it's not right. I just... I just really, really like him...” Dipper gripped his hair. “It's such a problem. How can a psychiatrist get through when he's in my dreams every night telling me how much he likes me? And I... I don't know. It's such a problem.”

“Uh, yeah. No kidding! Go see a psychiatrist. Talk to our parents. Just... don't... don't just...” Mabel closed her eyes. “... Dip... Look, as your sister, I love you... but if you even think you're going to be in a relationship with Bill... Someone who wants to destroy our entire world for fun... I just... I can't.”

“I'll... I'll talk to a psychiatrist. It's... crazy, to think about... a relationship with Bill.” Dipper looked away. “Right... night.”

“... night, Dip. Sorry I can't support this.” Mabel sighed.

Dipper didn't answer, he just headed straight to his room, bundling himself in the covers. He talked to his parents and they got him meeting with a psychiatrist, but at night, Bill was completely as appealing as he had been, and Dipper couldn't turn down his appeals. Finally, two weeks later, Dipper took his cell, and curled up in the barrel at the nearby park, tucking his knees against his chest. He called Stan, waiting worriedly for Stan to answer.

When Stan answered, Dipper talked at length to him, before finally sighing. “That's not why... I called, Grunkle Stan.”

“Eh? What'd you call about, Dipper?” Stan answered, cheerfully. “Something you can't talk to your parents or Mabel about?”

“Um, well... I talked to Mabel but she just... she got really upset. So Bill's been in my dreams every night since that summer. At first he was torturing and bullying me... but then the dreams started changing... he got really nice and... kind. Like, very kind... um... like... couple... kind? I... it's almost like we're a couple... and I... just...” Dipper sighed.

“... uh... Dipper, I need to go. Ford's calling for me. I have to- don't tell Ford about this. He'll lose it.” Stan muttered. “Okay?”

“... You- you're upset too?” Dipper questioned, letting out a long sigh. “...I understand. I won't tell Ford.”

“He'll shatter that statue into dust.” Stan chuckled. “Just, you know, don't tell people about this... it'll be a huge problem. He saw this in alternate worlds, it's his biggest rage. Alright, I'll talk to you later, Dipper!”

The phone call ended and Dipper sat in the barrel, staring at the far wall. What was he supposed to do? Any attempt to talk to people about the problem caused them to get angry at him. What was he to do?...

Dipper continued to hold this down in his chest for weeks, before he managed to get invited to Gravity Falls. He needed to go see that Bill statue... he had to.

 

A month later, he was on the bus, on the way to Gravity Falls. He spent the day around the Mystery Shack, helping Soos work, but finally the shack closed down for the night. Dipper headed straight to the Bill statue, taking a seat down in front of him. “Hi... Hi, Bill.” Dipper rested against it, closing his eyes. “Bill, this whole thing, this whole thing is insane!... I just... I like you, so much... but you want to kill all of us, the whole world... I've got... problems. If you came back, you'd try to do it again... What do I do?”

Dipper lay with the statue for a while, before going back to the shack. He went to bed, falling deeply asleep.

He entered the dream to see Bill sitting on a cliff, kicking his feet. He leaned back, looking at Dipper. “Hi, Pine Tree! Welcome back! I missed you~~~!”

“Hi, Bill,” Dipper settled down next to him. “... I just... I missed you too. I just... I don't know what to do. It feels like this... this thing we do, it's wrong... If you came to the world for real, you'd try that same old again... you'd try to kill and torture us... again...”

“Hmm... Make a deal with me? Make a deal that I can't do that, in exchange for getting to be your partner for life~?” Bill answered, playfully. “I'm bound to deals! Make the deal with me.”

“... My partner for life? You'll agree to not ever do that again... in exchange for that?” Dipper made a face. “Seriously?... That's so hard to believe...”

“I swear,” Bill chuckled. “If you summon me, and make that deal with me, I'll never stand up against the people of your world ever again. You know how much I like you. I wouldn't do that. I haven't been lying to you. I just wanted to torture you into breaking you, but when I made that quip at you and you answered, so beautifully... I just like you so much. Trust me, Pine Love.”

“... I... ah. Bill, my whole family... my family is turning against me for this... being with a... an evil triangle demon...” Dipper sighed. “Are... should I... should I really take that risk?”

“I promise you, if you trust me, you will never regret it.” Bill promised.

Dipper sighed. “I... will. I will.”

Bill chuckled. “What is with this though? I never asked you to summon me. This was all in your head.”

“I just... I can't feel even a thousandth of what I feel for you for any human being.” Dipper sighed. “I want you back.”

“Hmm... tell you what! Get me a little humanoid body to put myself in, and I'll look and feel just like a human!” Bill chuckled. “Right?”

“No, no more possession, no more human hurting,” Dipper frowned.

“Ahhh... okay, then a doll body.” Bill floated over, into Dipper's arms. “Just get me a doll body! Like a human size poseable mannequin? Then no harm will arrive to any humans. Oh, but, you have to shake with me on our contract, or it's not a contract!”

“Oh, right...” Dipper leaned back. “I'll summon you back, but I don't want you to do any of your crazy stuff to human beings or our entire world. In exchange, I want to be your partner for life.”

“Deal!” Bill held his hand out. Dipper shook it, getting a chuckle from Bill. “Now, Pine Love, if you ever decide to leave me... or you show your romantic or otherwise love to any kind of human... the deal will be instantly terminated. I can't bear you leaving me for another human, and I'll need to destroy him.” Bill's eye glowed with anger.

“Her... I really only like... girls... but, uh, sure...” Dipper sighed. “I won't... I haven't felt anything romantic for a person since before I met you.”

Bill chuckled. “Good to hear. I'll be very close to you.”

“You've got too much personality to ever get tired of.” Dipper smiled back. “So you don't have to worry about that.”

“Great! Anyway, let's talk about other things. How'd your day go?” Bill looked up at him. “Was it fun?”

“I'm back in Gravity Falls again,” Dipper sighed, looking away. “It's... Everything here feels amazing. It's all so charming and welcoming... I do love it here.”

 

They continued chatting all night.

The next day, Dipper helped Soos for a while, before going out to find the mannequin. He bought one, taking it to the woods.

He set it up in the woods, taking a deep breath. He summoned Bill, feeling a little shaky and nervous about his choice. The mannequin glowed, before the world turned odd, just for a moment. After a moment, the mannequin – well, Bill – sat up, looking at his arms and body. “Not bad!” Bill grinned. “You got any clothes for me, Pine Tree? Or is my arrival to this world celebrated differently?”

“Ah... yes, I have clothes.” Dipper handed him the clothes he'd brought, blushing and avoiding looking directly at Bill's naked form.

“Sure thing.” Bill looked at them. “Little dull, but it is what it is. Thanks, Love,” He pulled the pants on, taking a few moments to figure out how to zip and button them. He followed that with the shirt, getting on his feet. “There we go... Alright. Now, do I look alright enough to go out and live among people?” Bill chuckled, flicking his tongue at Dipper.

“You look perfectly human.” Dipper took a few hesitant steps toward Bill, resting his hand on Bill's shoulder. His other hand lifted, brushing some of Bill's blonde hair out of his face, looking at his face. “... You look... really nice. Handsome.”

Bill leaned forward, capturing Dipper's lips with his for the first time. Dipper's heart trembled in a frenzy, blushing hard as the kiss went on. “Geez, that felt like a real kiss!” Dipper flushed, looking Bill in the face. “... Ah. Sorry I didn't bring shoes.”

“It was a real kiss, and it's fine, this body can't feel pain.” Bill chuckled. “Hope the bus will let me ride without shoes!”

“I hope they will too.” Dipper smiled a little. “... Can it feel... other things? Hunger? Sleepy? I mean... how similar to human is it?” He asked, walking back to the road.

“Mmm...” Bill thought a moment while they walked. “We'll find out together over your life, won't we, Pine Tree?”

Dipper nodded. “I've got to get a job and an apartment here.”

“Oh, yeah... I'll have to help with that, won't I?” Bill made a face. “There aren't many places that'd want to hire me. It'll be tricky.”

“If you can do it, that'd be great. If you can't, I'll just do my best.” Dipper kissed Bill's cheek again, sitting next to him at the bus stop. “If I have to, I can probably carry you home. Do you weigh more than the doll did, or the same?”

“Hmm... Try to carry me and see if you can!” Bill flashed Dipper a smile. Dipper got up, before putting his arms around Bill.

Bill was the weight of the doll still, he flew up under Dipper's grip, sending Dipper tumbling to the ground. “Ahhh. Yeah, the weight of the doll!” Dipper flinched. “You're really light. Let's get back onto the bench. Sorry, I didn't expect you to weigh so little.”

Bill laughed, getting to his feet. “It's okay. Let's take a seat.”

“Sure.” Dipper took a seat on the bench, sighing. He closed his eyes, before leaning over, resting his head on Bill's shoulder. “... It feels so weird to think that it's actually you, Bill. I just... I can't believe it's really you. This really isn't a mistake...?”

“As long as you don't try to love anyone else... it will never be a mistake, Pine Tree.” Bill kissed Dipper's forehead. “I do love you, and that won't change.”

“I love you too, Bill.” Dipper looked up at him. “... we'll have to change your name in this world... everyone will cringe and cry if I bring around a Bill, one who has so much yellow in him.”

“Mm... yes...” Bill made an irritated face. “Right.”

“Is your name short for William, or... is your name actually-”

'It's actually Bill. I will not go by what I think you were about to suggest.” Bill frowned. “I do have a brother who goes by that name. A brother I hate very much. I will not take his name.”

“I understand.” Dipper winced. “Well... is there a name you'd like to go by?”

Bill thought for a while. He didn't respond to any of Dipper's questions, and finally the bus arrived. Bill wasn't willing to move, so Dipper put him onto the bus, putting in a plead to the bus driver to let Bill ride. She agreed to it, finally, telling them to take a seat.

Dipper took a seat next to Bill. “Bill... are you okay?”

Bill nodded, looking out the window.

“Mm... It'll be tough to get you into the Mystery Shack if you won't talk... Do you have a word limit?” Dipper chuckled.

Bill shook his head, not answering. Finally, as they got close to the shack, Bill spoke up again. “Isaac. How is that?”

“Isaac is fine. No one would suspect that at all! Where'd you get that name?” Dipper blinked.

“In the past, I was summoned by an Isaac... he wanted me to...” Bill made a face. “Hmm... He wanted me to escalate his position. I said sure... I took his body from him. Turns out human bodies are so fragile... It died in three months after I took it.”

Dipper winced. “Kind of like how mine probably would have died that night, when you took mine?”

“Hey!” Bill frowned. “Look, I knew that book was in the way of my plans then... I had to stop it. You all would've lost a hundred times by the time I took over.”

Dipper sighed. “Yeah. Had to rely a lot on the journal. Luckily it even had pages on Bill.”

“Hmm... what'd it say?” Bill questioned, amused. “Anything good?”

“Uh... well, in the one I had, no.” Dipper winced. “He'd already been tricked by him.”

“Hmm.” Bill crossed his arms. “... Any of the other journals talk about... uh, him?”

“I don't know, I never saw them.” Dipper gave Bill a little smile. “... Grunkle Stan had them.”

“Disappointing.” Bill sighed.

“... Isaac,” Dipper repeated, looking hard at Bill. “I've got to get used to that... Isaac.”

“Yup~” Bill chuckled. “Want to kiss again or are we too in public?”

“T-too in public...” Dipper blushed. “Sorry.”

“Got it.” Bill answered, amused.

“... But I want to, just not... in public...” Dipper muttered.

“We'll wait, we'll wait!” Bill brightened, kicking his feet. “... These human bodies are so funny!”

“I bet they are really strange to you,” Dipper agreed, looking away.

 

Dipper set the box down on the pile of them, sighing. “Okay... that's the last box... Our apartment is so empty for now.”

“Heh, yeah it is,” Bill grinned at Dipper. “But we'll fill it up as our future comes along!”

“Yes, we will,” Dipper gave him a small smile. “... I can't believe you've been real and here and with me for a full year already.” He sighed. “Geez... I love you, Isaac.”

There was no response for a moment, before Dipper felt arms around his waist. “We're alone, you can use my name, you know,” Bill pouted lightly in Dipper's ear.

“I'm scared it'll get my usage of your new name and old name mixed up!” Dipper flushed. “The whole town hates you. If I went around referring to you as Bill, they'd haul me into an asylum.”

Bill chuckled. “That's true. How about you only say it when we're in bed together?”

Dipper sighed. “I can do that.”

“... Want to break in our new home?” Bill chuckled. “To bed?”

Dipper smiled a little. “Our bed isn't made at alllll, we can't!”

“Well, you know, I have been unpacking. Our bedroom is done.” Bill chuckled. “We're all set. Come on with me.”

“... mm...” Dipper flushed. “Well...” Bill dropped his head, kissing and sucking on Dipper's neck, one hand sliding up Dipper's shirt, rubbing and tweaking the nipples slightly. “Ahh... Bill, we're still... still in the...”

“Then, come on with me.” Bill chuckled, his other hand rubbing Dipper's bulge.

“Ah- ha! Y-yes. Okay,” Dipper murmured, his body trembling a little. “To... to bed.”

“Great!” Bill answered, happily. He hustled Dipper off to the bedroom.

 

“We've been together for a long time now,” Dipper stretched. “We're really making it... aren't we? 8 years...”

“8 years,” Bill agreed. “Good for you that you're still with me.”

“I am still with you.” Dipper agreed.

“... but... I've got to tell you, I've got something I have to do.” Bill looked Dipper in his face. “I've got to go to the Mindscape and do some things. I won't be back for a while.”

“A-a while? How long?” Dipper frowned, sitting up a little.

“Not long. Maybe six months? Maybe a year? I'm not sure.” Bill shrugged.

“A year?” Dipper demanded, eyes wide. “You're leaving for a year? You'll lose your job!”

“I've already put in my notice to my job. When I come back, I'll get a new job.” Bill looked at Dipper. “You'll wait for me, won't you, love?”

“I... a year!” Dipper rubbed his arms. “...Bill, I'm... You're really just going to ditch me for 'things to do'?” Dipper slid out of bed. “What are you doing?”

“Work in the Mindscape, it's not important to explain. It's boring to you,” Bill frowned. “I will be back.”

“You know what, if you're not even going to explain to me what you're doing, then go ahead and go! Do whatever you want. You already do anyway.” Dipper frowned. “I don't think you're even planning on returning! I don't care. Do it.”

Dipper stood, facing the wall, for a long time, before he turned to look. Bill was gone. The only thing in the bed was the doll Bill had been inside, lying empty. Dipper picked the doll up, intending to smash it, but he couldn't. He set the doll up in the corner of the bedroom, before going back to bed.

Six months passed, and Dipper never saw a glimmer of Bill. He continued working, and living there in Gravity Falls. He really didn't see his family very often. Mabel genuinely didn't like 'Isaac', and the rest of his family didn't like that Dipper was dating a man.

They never said they didn't like it, but he could tell from their eyes. They were bothered by Dipper's dating a man.

When a year came and went, without even Bill in his dreams, Dipper came home, before crumbling on the floor. He felt really weak, and empty, and so lonely without Bill.

It became harder every day, wondering if he was coming back, wondering if he was okay. He managed to make it every day, but he just wondered if Bill was still working on his business, or if he'd really left him.

 

Dipper entered his house, shutting the door behind him. He removed his coat, hanging it on the coat hanger, going into the fridge. He rummaged through it, looking for food.

Dipper heard a floor creak behind him and he ducked his head, shutting the fridge door. “If you're here to steal from me, take it, if you want to kill me... well... go ahead. I just... Okay? Do whatever you want.”

“Pine Tree,” Bill answered, in the softest, most gentle voice Dipper had ever heard out of him. “I love you. I've missed you so much.”

Dipper's head shot up and he grabbed something, a bottle of water, and he turned and flung it at Bill with all his strength. It smacked him in the head, causing Bill's head to tilt a moment. Dipper continued throwing things, letting out an inhuman rage noise. Bill continued walking closer to Dipper, the items causing damage to the doll inside his body. Finally, Dipper was out of things to throw, and he just hit Bill and fought him with all he had, getting Bill down to the ground, looking up at him with those same soft, gentle, loving eyes.

“What are you doing _back_?” Dipper demanded, tears pouring down his face. “Two years! You were gone over two years!”

“I told you I was coming back. I... I missed you,” Bill answered, so softly.

Dipper got off of Bill, storming to the bathroom, hiding in it for a while, before leaving, gathering his senses. “Well. It's good to see you. Want some tea? Or coffee?” Dipper walked over to the keurig, starting it up.

Bill was sitting on the couch, watching Dipper's movements. “Whatever you're making, I'd like one.”

“Alright.” Dipper made two teas, bringing it over to Bill, setting it down on the coffee table. He took a seat, looking into his tea. “How was your business?”

“I hated it, but it had to be done.” Bill answered, picking up his tea, taking a drink out of it. “... How have you been the last two years?”

Dipper took a small sip of his tea. “That's a terrible question.”

“Is it? Why's that?” Bill looked up at Dipper, his eyes concerned. “Pine Love, what has gone wrong for you the last two years?”

“Nothing has gone right,” Dipper answered. “My family has resumed staying away from me. I've spent every day, wondering where you were, what you were doing... wondering if you were coming back. Wishing you did, wishing you didn't... wishing I wouldn't wake up. Missing you in my dreams every night.”

“I'm so sorry. I was kept extremely busy,” Bill sighed. “I didn't have time to talk to the one I love. The only one.”

“I... I've missed you so much, Bill...” Dipper moved to the couch Bill was on, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck. “... look. I wish I could say I hate you for what you did to me... for just taking off without telling me why... but... I don't, I... I tried to move on without you, to forget you, to let you go... but I couldn't, I loved you so much... Please... please, to bed with me? Bill? Please... fill me with you, I need to feel you, feel your love... please, just... even if it's just once, I need...”

Bill chuckled so softly. “Of course,” he kissed Dipper's lips, a deep, passionate, hungry kiss. He pulled Dipper along with him to the bedroom, falling onto the bed with Dipper, kissing and rubbing his hands all across Dipper's skin. He stripped Dipper down after a few minutes, pulling Dipper up to his hands and knees. “Stay still, love.”

Dipper sobbed with pleasure, moaning as Bill prepared him with his fingers, burying his face in the sheets. “I love you, Bill,” Dipper managed, lifting his head a little.

“I love you too, Pine Tree,” Bill purred.

After their night of passion, fading into the morning, they lay in piles in the sheets, a tight cuddle. “Do you have work?” Bill questioned, stroking Dipper's hair.

“I'll call in. I haven't called in one single time since I started working there ten years ago.” Dipper answered. “It's okay. … just... aside from having to go to the bathroom, don't leave my sight. Please. I really thought I'd lost you, but I knew I couldn't live without you... I need you here with me.”

“I won't leave. I'll wait until you return to work to go apply for a new job,” Bill kissed Dipper's fingers, playfully.

“Okay. Good.” Dipper sighed, burying his face in Bill's shoulder. “I've been working myself into a grave trying to pay for this place myself... thank you for saying you want to go back to work. I really need help. This apartment is too big for me alone any longer... I would have left. I was about a month from leaving...”

“You left my body for me,” Bill nuzzled Dipper's forehead. “Thank you.”

“I hoped you'd come back... and I hoped you didn't in the same breath.” Dipper sighed. “I am getting old now though... I'm 29 now... I really thought I was going to die alone. I knew I'd never love anyone else the same way I love you... you are going to stay with me, right?” Dipper looked up at him. “You really aren't going to go back?”

“I'm not. My pathetic brother has taken over the Mindscape for me, so I know it's covered.” Bill chuckled. “I don't need to return again in the rest of your human life.”

“My... human life...?” Dipper made a face.

“Before you die, I'm going to take your soul with me to the Mindscape.” Bill studied Dipper's eyes. “I want us to have forever.”

Dipper paused. “I'd love to have forever... but... it feels funny to think that. I haven't even had a glimmer of you for two whole years... But yeah... I'll go with you, on my deathbed. If you really do love me.”

“Pine Love, I thought of you, every single minute of every single day the last two years,” Bill said, softly. “I promise you, I couldn't come back or contact you, or I would have.”

“You won't have to leave me again?” Dipper asked, suspiciously.

“I won't leave you again,” Bill promised.

 

“Yeah... everything is going really well...” Dipper murmured into his phone. “We're both very happy. How are you and your husband?” He brushed some of his gray hair out of his face. “Oh, that's good to hear, Mabel! I'll have to come visit you and see that baby... No, Isaac can't come. You know he can't leave the town.” Dipper paused a minute. “Look, Mabel, I won't do that. I will never, ever leave him. We had that separation period and I honestly wished to not wake up every single day. If you want to keep pushing this, I could do the same with you and your husband. I've been with him for twenty years now. I love him. I love him a thousand times more than I ever- n-no, he's not Bill! That's ridiculous,” Dipper laughed, softly. “Yes, I finally got over that... Really? You've been thinking the last twenty years that Isaac was Bill? No, he isn't. Maybe now you can hate him less. Want to bring your baby here? Then he can see him... Well...” Dipper fidgeted with Bill's stomach with his fingertips. “I understand. It is hard to travel with babies. Maybe when your kid's a little older, you can bring him by... you know, we're forty now, if you don't stop hating my husband, we might not make it to see you not hating him.”

Dipper and Mabel chatted for a bit. When Dipper settled down onto his back to continue chatting, Bill crawled over to him, nuzzling Dipper's crotch. “Ahh! I-Isaac, no...” Dipper took Bill's shoulder, gently pushing him back. “Sorry. I think he's getting a little impatient to talk to me. He's trying to get me to bed, and I'm just a little bit... infertile now? It takes a lot of work to get that going.”

“Love, please... let's try. Can we try?” Bill requested, softly.

“...Yes, I'm sorry, I need to go.” Dipper ran his fingers softly across Bill's lips. “He's very intent on trying. I love you too, Mabel. Have a good night.” They hung up.

Dipper and Bill tried to have sex again that night, but Dipper couldn't manage to finish. They finally settled down in bed, cuddling.

“Sorry, I just didn't have it to do it,” Dipper murmured softly into Bill's hair, still the same beautiful blonde. “I'm just getting too old.”

“That's okay. I just hoped it would help you feel better.” Bill kissed Dipper's cheek.

“It's alright. I'm just getting old,” Dipper chuckled. “Don't worry. … I'm so envious of you, though, Bill. You look just as beautiful as you did twenty years ago, when you first took his body. I wish I looked as young as I did twenty years ago.”

“In the Mindscape, you'll be eternally as beautiful as you are.” Bill continued stroking Dipper's hair, lovingly. “Don't worry about this form. Your soul is just as beautiful as always.”

Dipper lifted his head, giving Bill a soft, gentle kiss, no tongue. “I love you more than I ever did, every minute.”

“I love you too.” Bill answered, nuzzling Dipper with love.

 

Dipper lay in the hospital bed, his breathing a little labored. “I'm really... on the edge now. Doctor says... th-” Dipper gasped softly for air, closing his eyes. “Three... hours. My sister, my parents, no one will arrive in time. I called them. I told them I love them, said goodbye, in case I didn't make it... I guess... we had an amazing life, didn't we... fourty-five long, beautiful years?”

“We absolutely did. We've still got an eternity left ahead of us.” Bill kissed Dipper's fingers. “Are you ready to go, my love?”

Dipper chuckled softly. “I'm ready, Bill. I love you...” He gasped for air again, clutching Bill's hand. “Let's go.”

Dipper closed his eyes, feeling his soul being lifted out of his own body, going adrift to the Mindscape.

 


End file.
